Swapped at Birth, Brothers by Bond
by z-deanna7
Summary: Izuku knows exactly who and what he is. He is a changeling; a faerie child left in place of a human child stolen by the fae. However, Inko has no idea that he's not really her son. That all changes when his human counterpart shows up out of nowhere; seemingly running for his life.
1. Swapped

**Hello everyone! I know you must've thought I was dead or something by now, but nope! I promised a story with OC's, and you're getting it! I'll probably take my sweet time uploading chapters, but that's to prevent me losing interest in my own storyline again. Yes, this has faery folklore intertwined heavily into it, so if you don't recognize some of the stuff, either DM me with your questions or look up the folklore yourselves. I am open to suggestion, so let me know if there's anything I can do to make this better! Enough from me for now, enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The summer night was pleasantly warm as the new mother placed her newborn in the crib. The child stirred somewhat, but then lay still yet again seconds later. The young woman looked upon her child with utmost fondness, yet untold sadness. She kissed the child's head softly, and left for her own room.

Unnoticed by the sleeping woman in the next room, the window gradually opened; inch by inch. The child awoke, but did not cry; rather he watched in fascinated silence. Just as silently as the child was, in crawled a rather beautiful woman with pointed ears carrying a small child of her own. She quickly shushed her child as he started to babble. Studying the child in the crib, wisps of green light twirled around her fingertips as her child was now almost a carbon copy of the other child. There were still some of her own beautiful features, such as slightly pointed ears and her exotic shaped eyes. She looked upon what she was about to do, and tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done," she whispered, only loud enough for the two children to hear.

She set her own child in the crib, and gently scooped up the other woman's child. As silently as she came in, she left; closing the window just as softly. There was no other trace of the woman, other than the child she left in place of the other.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mom, hurry! I wanna play with Kaachan!" The green haired boy exclaimed in impatience. Ever since Mitsuki and Inko introduced their sons to one another, they have been attached by the hip; practically inseparable.

The young boy was almost dragging Inko to the park, and she almost couldn't keep up with him. Where her son got this incredible speed and strength, she didn't know.

"Slow down sweetie, we'll get there in time," Inko said, trying to calm down the small boy.

"But he might be there already!" Izuku said in a huff. Inko sighed, there was no way to dissuade him now.

As they neared the park, Izuku took off in a full speed run, leaving his poor mother to catch up. When she finally did, she found her son already playing with Katsuki; heroes and villains as usual, their favorite game. She spotted Mitsuki Bakugou sitting on a bench near the toddlers and sat down next to her.

"Nice to see ya. Did little Izuku leave you in the dust again?" Mitsuki asked in amusement, a chuckle clear in her voice.

"Yes, he's definitely energetic, I'll give him that," Inko panted out, out of breath after trying to match her son's speed.

Mitsuki's chuckle turned into a laugh as she and Inko talked about their sons. They had plenty of stories to tell about them since they last saw each other, and each one was as funny as the last. The amount of trouble Katsuki could get into always surprised Inko, but with how Mitsuki behaved herself, she wasn't surprised that she was rubbing off on him.

"Speaking of our kiddos, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Mitsuki said in a serious tone, "Have you noticed anything off with your own kid?"

Inko looked at her and pondered in silence. Yes, there was something off about him in appearance, but other than that she hadn't noticed anything.

"Is it his ears and eyes? I've been wondering about those too. He didn't get those from either me or Hizashi." Mitsuki nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm not saying he's not adorable, he's an absolute cinnamon roll. Though, you have to wonder; where did he get those features from?"

Inko shook her head in confusion, not understanding that herself. They changed the subject to what they were going to do for lunch, until they heard a few small pops, and gasps of astonishment coming from where Izuku and Katsuki were playing moments ago.

"Mom! Auntie Mitsuki! Kaachan got his quirk!" Izuku shouted, obviously very happy for his friend's newfound ability.

They rushed over to the two, and found small sparks like that of small firecrackers coming from Katsuki's hands. They all stared at him in awe; he was going to have an amazing career as a hero in front of him.

"Wow, I want a quirk like that when I get mine!" Izuku praised, more than a little jealous of Katsuki.

"You'll probably get a cool quirk, just not as cool as mine is," Katsuki bragged. Oh boy, the start of an ego. "When we become heroes, you can be my sidekick, and I'll be the number one hero!"

Inko and Mitsuki looked at one another, and smiled at the exchange. Soon, they all headed out for some lunch at a local restaurant.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uaithne woke up yet again to the sound of the woman's kind voice. She was calling him to come out to her. He walked down into the rustic looking, yet beautiful house to find her in her usual spot. She was sitting in a very comfortable looking seat, cushioned softly with small pillows and soft blankets. She had a serene look on her face as she beckoned Uaithne closer.

"Yes, lady Fiadh?" The young man asked respectfully.

"Come sit with me, I'd like to tell you a small tale of when you were little." She opened her arms as to invite him to sit.

"Yes, lady Fiadh," he reluctantly went to sit with her. The unfortunate fourteen year old wondered if this conversation was going to end up well.

She gently wrapped her left arm around him, almost protectively as she began to speak softly. This is a rather unusual occurrence, since lady Fiadh almost never speaks to him as a person, more rather a servant.

"Be prepared, young one, for this story is rather long."

 **Y'all probably know where this story is going already, but this concept in anything makes any story worth a read in my opinion. I love the idea of changelings, fae, and everything that goes with it, so I decided to write this. If you have any suggestions as to what I do next, or ideas you think might benefit the writing in any way, I'd love to hear them! As I've said before, if you have questions on the mythology and folklore, you can DM me or look it up. One more thing, should I write longer chapters? This might be pretty short, so let me know! I'm open either way! I hope you enjoyed chapter one, and am looking forward to writing this story.**


	2. I'm So Screwed!

**I'm back! Thank you to the people following my story, it means a lot to me! I tried to make this longer, so I hope it's long enough. Again, if there's anything I can do to improve this story, or if you have any suggestions as to what I should do, let me know in the comments. Enjoy chapter 2!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Be prepared, young one, for this story is rather long." Lady Fiadh almost whispered. Uaithne shuddered, is this going to be something bad?

"This was when you were only a newborn, barely even able to see," she said, somewhat sadly, "You already should know you are not my son, I took you when you were a baby, and left my own son in your place."

The young man nodded in understanding. He knows he doesn't belong in this place, the Master of the house already made sure of that.

"My son was born weak in the eyes of our society, and looked down upon in shame once he was born. It wasn't his fault, just his constitution was equal to that of a human's. In order to keep him away from harassment, I swapped him for you, and took you on as a servant."

Lady Fiadh was crying, missing her son and unable to bring him back. Uaithne looked at her in silence.

"I've gotten to watch you grow up, but I can't help but wish that my boy was still here," she continued, "Skáthach does too, and I'm sorry he keeps taking out his anger on you."

The young man was touched that the Lady of the house was so concerned for him, yet saddened about the fate of her son. He made up his mind; he would somehow reunite mother and son, even if he remained a slave here for eternity. However, Fiadh was not done speaking.

"I know you and I could both get in serious trouble for this, but you need to run; get out of here for your own safety," she whispered into his ear, "Skáthach cannot control his anger anymore, and he could very easily kill you. I will aid you in any way I can, but you need to escape tonight."

Uaithne stared at her with wide eyes, finally daring to speak up.

"Leave? How? A human can't escape the Feywilds without a proper enchantment!"

The elven woman put her arm around his shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. He flinched from the physical contact.

"Which is why I've been preparing for you to leave," She informed, "I will place the enchantment upon you tonight, as well as give you some tools to aid you should you need them. You know where the nearest faerie ring is, correct?"

He nodded. This must be very important to her if she's willing to withstand a beating from the Master to keep him safe.

"Then you know where to go. Once you have stepped through, run. Only when you've found your family should you relax. I will wake you up at midnight tonight when the moon is at its brightest."

Gracefully, Lady Fiadh got up from her spot, and walked toward the door. She looked back towards him with a determined gleam in her eyes, however sadness was also present. She stepped out of the room, having given Uaithne his final orders.

 **Uaithne POV**

As she walked away, I was left in a state of shock. This place is all I've ever known, and now I have to leave. I am grateful to Lady Fiadh, she was nicer to me than the Master ever was, and she was nice enough to give me food when the Master wouldn't. I know I have to leave, or else Master Skáthach will kill me in just a matter of time.

Knowing what I had to do, I completed my final day of house chores. The next few days were going to be really hard on my own, but somehow I know I'll make it out alive; Lady Fiadh is counting on me to escape.

Oh, who am I kidding?! I'm screwed!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **3rd Person POV**

Izuku was sitting in his desk at Aldera Middle School, scribbling down notes as the teacher drawled on. Izuku decided to pay attention when he mentioned the career application tests, and recoiled with a grimace when the entire class started using their quirks at once. Katsuki decided to add his own two cents into the matter.

"Hey, teach! Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister!"

The students started yelling in outrage towards him. His reply didn't make things much better.

"Let's go, I'll take you all on!"

The teacher praised Katsuki on his test results, and Katsuki just relished in it. He was going to UA High.

"That's why it's the only place worthy of me. I aced all of the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am, and it all starts at UA High!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, don't you want to go to UA too?"

The boy in question flinched and drew himself in to be as small as possible as the class all laughed hysterically in his face. The next thing he knew, Katsuki's hands were on his desk, and an explosion sent him towards the wall.

 **Izuku POV**

"You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die at the exams! Defenseless Izuku! This school is already crappy, do you really wanna embarrass it more by failing so hard?"

I sat against the wall with my head hung in shame. This was turning out to be a horrible day. Yeah, I know, I'm different. Why did that have to affect our friendship? I can't imagine what he'd do if he knew I wasn't human. I can't wait for school to just be over, and I can go home.

The rest of our classes went by without much incident, other than the crap that happened this morning. I start to pack up my stuff when Katsuki grabs my journal.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Deku, but we're not done," Katsuki glared at me.

"What'cha got, his diary? Huh? Don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero. That's so pathetic!" One of his lackeys laughed.

"He's delusional!" said the second.

"Uh, real funny guys, just give it back," I tried defending myself.

Katsuki then took the opportunity to blow up the notebook in his hands.

"That's so mean…"

He threw it out the window. He threw my journal. Out the window. Wow.

Katsuki just let his ego talk from there. I stopped paying attention to his words, only noticing his tone. He put his hand to my shoulder, burning me.

"Here's a little word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying, or else."

I tried to talk back, to defend myself even a little, but the only thing that escaped my lips were choked wimpers. Damn, I feel pathetic.

"That's just sad, I thought you at least had _some_ fight in you," mocked the first lackey.

"He finally gets it; he'll never be a hero. Better to find out now instead of later I guess," said the second.

The next words I heard from Katsuki are the words I'll never forget.

"You know, if you really want to be a hero that badly, there actually might be another way. Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building!"

I whirl back to look at Katsuki to give him a piece of my mind, but all words died on my lips as he set off a few explosions. He walked out of the room with a satisfied smirk on his face.

I walked out to the back of the school to see if I could find my notebook.

'That idiot, you can't just go around telling people to kill themselves. What if I really jumped, what would he do then?' I thought, dejected that he would even think to say that.

I found my notebook in the koi pond. Great, just great. I hope I can at least salvage a few notes.

As I attempt to dry the paper off, I think back to the video that inspired me to be a hero; All Might's debut as the world's greatest hero. I've watched that video more times than I can count, and it still gets me fired up to this day.

That brought me to the thought of my heritage; what I am, and why I don't have a quirk. I know by instinct that I am not human. I am an elf that was substituted for a human child. By fae standards, I am weak. By human standards, I have to hide my own abilities or I would be called a freak. Inko, my adoptive mother, still has no idea that I'm not her biological son. I want to tell her, but I don't want to hurt her. This could be devastating to her, but I need to tell her at some point. She's the only one who still believes that I can be a hero, after all.

So I've decided. No matter what anyone says, I will keep smiling and achieve my dreams!

I walk under the overpass to get home when suddenly there is a shadow looming over me. I look back to see this mass of slime, and I look on in terror. No magic that I can use can get me out of this one. I only know basic Ecokinesis, photokinesis, (very) short-range teleportation, and shapeshifting. Nothing I could use in this environment.

I am so utterly screwed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ok, so that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. I've said it in the first chapter already, but if you have any suggestions as to what I should do to improve, please let me know! I do have one specific question to ask you all though; should the changeling Izuku get OFA, should Uaithne (original Izuku) get it, or should either of them get OFA at all? Let me know in the comments!**


	3. Welp, Here I Go

**Hello again readers, I'm back with another chapter! Sorry this one took so long to come out; school is a mess, I've been sick with pneumonia, I had to take finals, and the game I've been waiting more than a few years for finally came out! (By the way, play the Kingdom Hearts series if you can. They're amazing!) I also had to figure out exactly how I wanted to do this, who gets OFA (if they get it at all), and how Uaithne's path is gonna go. I hope a longer chapter than usual will make up for the long wait! So without further talk from me, enjoy the chapter!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Izuku POV**

"I am so utterly screwed," I manage to say before the slime villain crashed down on me.

"You'll make a nice skin suit, kid," the villain said as he forced his slimy body into my lungs, "You're a real hero to me."

I can't breathe. Oh my God I can't breathe! I need help, someone help me! I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't-

I hear a voice through the sludge as I start to black out. I can't make out who it is, but someone is trying to help me. That much is certain because the slime villain is panicking now. The last thing I see is All Might, my hero, standing before the now decimated slime guy before I black out completely…

"-ake up! Hey, wake up! He-" I hear a voice and feel a series of small slaps on my cheeks as I regain consciousness, "thought I lost you there!"

I back away in amazement, screaming my lungs out. Holy crap, All Might is here! Standing right in front of me! He's so much cooler in person!

"You seem to be moving around all right, I'm sorry you got caught up in my justicing. As it turns out, this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate!" He laughs his signature laugh, the same gleaming smile on his face.

"Oh, my gosh! I have to get an autograph, I must have a pen around here somewhere right- Oh, my journal! Sign my notebook! AHHH he already did!" I start thanking him all I can, and he gives a thumbs up.

"Stand back, I'm taking off!" He yells towards me. Wait, no, he can't leave yet!

Without thinking, I grabbed onto his leg as he shot into the air. Holy shit, why did I do this?!

He noticed something was off only a few seconds after he took off.

"Let go of me kid! I love my fans, but this is too much!" He yells, trying to gently push me off of his leg. Holy shit!

"No way! We're flying! If I let go now I'll die!" Oh my god, he was not thinking this through!

"Oh. I guess you're right!"

"I just have something I really need to ask you!" He is NOT getting away from me now, not while I'm this close to getting my answer!

"Okay, okay, just keep your eyes and mouth shut!" I had no choice but to comply, G-forces can really mess someone up.

He landed on the top of some building, and I let go after a few seconds. Oh, man, what the hell was I thinking?

"My life just flashed before my eyes…"

"Bad move, just bang on the door for a little while and someone will let you in. Now, I have to go," All Might declared before walking toward the edge of the building.

"Wait, please! There's just something I really need to ask you!"  
"NO! I don't have time-"

"I HAVE TO KNOW!" I interrupted him. I really, really need to know, "Can I still become a hero even if I don't have any good powers?"

All Might stopped in his tracks, this is my chance!

"I am a changeling; a faerie child substituted for a human child. I was born weak in the eyes of my own species, and I have too many powers to be normal here, with basically no control or practice with them. I have to pretend I was just born quirkless to avoid attention on the other side of a government lab experiment! I am shunned in both worlds!" I yell. All of the sorrow, all of the regret, and all of the pent up emotions flood from my mouth, "All I want is for people to see my fearless smile and feel safe! Can I ever hope to be someone like you?"

I have tears falling from my eyes at this point; I am just a crying mess when I briefly hear his mutter, "Changeling?" before doubling over in pain.

Wait, what the fuck?!

"AH! What's happening? Are you ok?!"

None of what I was saying was getting through to him. There was also steam everywhere, which was doing NOTHING to quell my panic. He still has the same blinding aura, just dimmer now. What the HELL is happening to him?

As the steam cleared, a skeletal looking man with a very angular face was standing where All Might once was. Just _what the FUCK_ did I just witness?

"I can assure you kid, I am All Mi-" he tried as blood came dripping from his mouth. I scream in absolute horror.

"No, this is impossible! You deflated!"

"You know the guys who go to the beach and pretend to have muscles by sucking in and flexing? It's like that."

"I-I'm dreaming… This can't be real!"

"Take a look at this, kid," All Might lifts his shirt up slightly to reveal a grotesque, horrific looking scar, "I got this in a fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach."

I take a step back in disbelief, "Wait, five years? Was it in the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Wow kid, you know your stuff. No it wasn't that fight. He got in a few hits but he could never take me down. The world has never heard of this fight. I made sure this fight went under wraps, because the symbol of peace has to be perfect; has to be a shining beacon of hope for the world. So do I think you can be a hero? No, not without control of your powers."

I felt my hopes and dreams shatter along with my heart right then. Even HE said it. I'll never be a hero without control of my magic. All Might wasn't done speaking.

"Maybe if you learn to control them, you could. Speaking of, you said you're a changeling right? Can you explain why that happened to you? I don't know much about mythology and folklo- Woah, kid, you okay?"

I got so wrapped up in my own despair I didn't realize my magic was going haywire. Dark green-almost black tendrils of biokinesis surrounded me. There were no plants to manipulate near me, so they just hung around almost threateningly; daring someone to come close. All Might stepped back in shock.

 **All Might POV (Didn't see that coming, huh?)**

Holy shit, what have I _done_? I crushed his hopes and dreams, and his magic is going crazy! I need to try and snap the kid out of this or he could hurt himself or others!

"Kid, can you hear me?" I talk in a gentle tone as to not upset him further. Who knows what this kid can do? "Kid, please try to calm down, and we can talk this out."

He looks up at me in a panicked daze; while there was sadness there too, the panic greatly outweighed it.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't realize I-" He stuttered, tears streaming down his face, "I can't control- I can't stop-" He was hyperventilating at this point, looking at me in pure fear.

"Okay, breathe with me- in and out slowly."

In a last ditch attempt to help him, I decided to inch slightly closer. I start breathing in and out, taking deep breaths even though it hurts. He copied me, as this went on for about ten minutes before his magic finally faded away and he was calmer. Afterwards, he looks up at me from where he was- still crying, but calmer nonetheless.

"I-I'm sorry about that," he was sincere in his apology, "I didn't realize my magic was going everywhere, and I'm sorry I wasted your time…"

I gape at him in shock. How can he have such amazing power, yet feel like he's weak? He can't control it, that's a given, but if he _could_ … He could certainly achieve his dreams!"

"No, kid, I'm sorry for doing that to you. I didn't realize you were panicking until it was almost too late to stop you. I'm glad that you want to be a hero and help people, you just need to make sure your dreams are attainable, ok?" I walk over and kneel in front of where he was kneeling. In an attempt to comfort him, I put my hands on his shoulders.

"If you learned to control your magic, you could certainly become a hero. I've never seen anything like that, honestly. I thought you said you were born weak?"

"I was," he said, "In the eyes of the fae, anyone who isn't up to par with the rest of the children's abilities is seen as weak, and switched out for a human… I don't know what happened with my human counterpart, but he could either be a servant or dead, I'm not sure which. I really hope he isn't dead, I don't wish death on him for something he didn't choose." He went from talking as clearly as he could while crying, to a worried, muttering mess.

I don't blame him one bit. A servant or dead, huh? One hell of a fate, I'd say. I did my best to continue comforting the poor kid. He looked absolutely exhausted.

Suddenly, we hear an explosion go off in the distance, near Tatooine Station. Only then did I realize the bottle with the slime villain inside it was missing from my pocket.

"Oh, crap…" I muttered in realization, "kid, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Before I do, can I get your name?"

"O-oh that's alright, I'm Izuku Midoriya. Wait, aren't you out of time?"

"Yes, I am, but I have to do something about that. I can't just let that go on!"

"Okay, but I'm coming along, since I feel like it's my fault that he's on the loose again…"

"You just stay out of harm's way, none of this is your fault young Midoriya," I say in defeat and sympathy. We run down the stairs of the building and headed towards the site of the explosion.

 **Izuku POV**

All Might and I got to the explosion site, just in time to see what this was about. I'm still exhausted from my panic attack back there, but I need to know what the hell I just caused. Looking in through gaps in the crowd, I see something I never thought I'd be scared to see. Katsuki was trapped by the slime villain like I was, only this time he was being used as a hostage. The heroes are trying their best, but none of their quirks are doing anything to help him.

Then Kasuki looks at me, his eyes pleading for help. And that's when I made a mad dash towards him to save him.

"What are you doing kid?!"

"Grab him! He's gonna get himself killed!"

My legs brought be over to Katsuki faster than I've ever ran before. I start digging through the sludge and oh my god I'm so sorry Katsuki!

"What are you doing here, Deku?!"

"I don't know! My legs! Just started, moving!"

Then, from a pure miracle, All Might came out from his place in the crowd. He said something about him not being a true hero if he can't follow his own ideals. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention because I was having another panic attack; less magic this time though.

I got scolded by the heroes while Katsuki got praised for his bravery. All in all, I just decided to go home, Today has already been a train wreck. Katsuki also confronted me on the way. What a way to help my mood, asshole…

Suddenly All Might ran out from the intersection, and then deflated coughing up more blood. I screamed- again, in horror and shock.

"All Might? What are you doing here? Weren't you just flooded by reporters?"

"I escaped, I need to talk to you young man."

I looked at him in wonder. What could he possibly want to talk to me about?

"Because you jumped into the fray, I was able to snap out of my stupor and act. It was you who inspired me to take action."

"What? No, you're just doing your job! I just got in the way and made it a lot harder…"

"Not true, as I've said, it was because of you that I was able to act. Izuku Midoriya, because of what I saw today, you too can be a hero!"

The words I've always wanted to hear came out of his mouth. _The_ All Might! I'm now crying for the fourth time today as tears of joy stream down my face.

"I have deemed you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit."

"Huh?"

"Don't look so surprised, kid! I'm giving you the chance to take this awesome power for yourself!"

I go off in a mutter about his quirks work and how this is possible, but All Might stopped me with a yell. He then explained the origins of his quirk, and how he found me worthy to take it. I just have to agree to train with him.

"Alright, I accept! Yes!"

"No hesitation, just what I expected."

That day, I made a decision that would impact my life forever for the better. Well, for now, here I go!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Uaithne POV**

I was gently shaken awake by someone, yet the room itself was almost pitch black other than the ethereal blue glow of the small lantern the person was holding. I look up at them, still groggy. Lady Fiadh had a look of urgency on her face, sadness and the tiniest bit of fondness were present as well. From there, I immediately remembered our chat from yesterday morning, and knew what was happening. I got out of the bed and followed behind her as quietly as possible as to not wake up Lord Skáthach. I was lead into a room with different ingredients for basic spells, and tomes of the more complicated ones. I've never been allowed in this room for that reason, so this was all completely new to me. I had no time to marvel at it, though. We had to get this spell done, and I had to escape tonight.

Lady Fiadh got to work immediately, gathering the right tomes for the enchantment. I was just told to sit and wait until she was done. Easier said than done. I was super anxious about leaving, and I'm really surprised I was even able to stay put. After a few minutes, she beckoned me out the door leading to the back garden. Ah, I see. Moonlight is the key to this working. She formed a circle in the ground made of flowers and motioned for me to stand in it. As I did, she immediately began chanting the words of the spell under her breath. The flowers gave off a soft, blue glow in the moonlight that got slightly brighter as she got closer to completing the ritual. After a few minutes, she stopped chanting and picked one of the flowers from the circle, and placed it in some moon water in a small glass bottle. She handed it to me as soon as the glow enveloped the bottle, and told me to drink it. Surprisingly, it tasted very sweet. Once I finished, I noticed the flower itself wasn't there anymore.

The ritual was finally completed. Lady Fiadh was crying once again as she hugged me close.

"Be safe, Uaithne. Take this small pack. The contents will help you survive in the feywilds if you need them," She let me go and put her hands on my shoulders, "Now go. May the fates watch over you."

She turned her back to me and walked away, as graceful as ever. Once she was inside, I took off in a run towards the nearest faerie ring; the one in the middle of the village. It'll be a few days until I'll be able to reach it, but I need to move quickly. The feywilds are dangerous even if you know where you're going and what you're doing. I check inside the pack that Lady Fiadh gave me. Wow, she really thought of everything. There's enough food in there for about 3 days, and some healing herbs if I get hurt. At the bottom, she packed an iron knife. I hope she didn't get burned too badly by touching it!

"Thank you, Lady Fiadh," I said to myself. I'm sad that she'll be alone with him, but this is for the best. "Welp, here I go…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **That's it for chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions about anything happening here, please ask in the comments or just private message me. I'll do my best to respond and clear things up. Stay tuned for chapter four!**


	4. Just Like The Spiderman Meme!

**Hello again! I'm back with chapter 4! I'm glad you're all enjoying this, I wasn't sure how any of this was gonna turn out. I'm just glad it's gotten a good response. I promise you, no matter how long it takes for this story to update, I will complete it. I'm probably just going to take my time, because I don't want writing this to become a burden for me. Shoutout to reaganrose1315 for helping me write Uaithne's chaotic personality! I can't write chaotic characters well, so she helped me out a lot! Go check out her stuff! Without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Izuku POV**

Two days have passed since All Might said he'd train me. I'm now standing in a trash-filled beach with the man in his skeletal form.

"I expect this section of the shoreline to be restored. That is your first step in becoming a hero."

I blanch, "A-all this?"

"Heroes used to be those who did community service, not just fighting villains," said All Might, "It's boring, but that's just how it is."

He moved over to an abandoned fridge and crushed it flat, causing a gust of wind in the process.

"Start gathering the trash that you can carry, and we're going to run to the dump to drop it off," he decided, "come on! We only have ten months!"

I quickly run and pick up all that I can carry. It's not much, the most I can carry is thrown out stacks of paper and a car tire. As soon I got up the stairs, All Might sped off down the trail in the woods towards the dump. I raced after him, barely catching up to him at his breakneck pace. He notices this and slows down ever so slightly, thank the gods. All was going well until we hear loud rustling in the woods, and someone fell onto the road in a panic.

"Wait, what the fuck?!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Uaithne POV (a few minutes before)**

I'm so close to reaching the faerie ring! Just a few minutes to go until I get to be free from this fucked-up place!

I hear the telltale signs of goblins near me. Fuck, not good. I tried to be as stealthy as possible in traveling through, but I guess it wasn't enough. I decided to just book it to the ring and just hope for the best. Suddenly, a goblin ran out in front of me to block my path. Shit, there goes that plan. I take out my iron knife, ready my fire-breathing and prepare to fight and run. I let out a stream of fire at the one in front of me, and it started flailing on the ground in agony. That's what you get you green bitch! I sprint past him and continue my course to the ring. I look back briefly to see two more behind me. Just fucking great. I let out another stream of fire at them, only hitting one of them. The last one continued the chase. I decided to just try and lose it for now. No point in risking injuring myself in a fight. I sprint my way through the woods knowing the ring wasn't much farther ahead. As my luck would have it, I tripped on a small rock going down the hill, and just started rolling down in a frenzy. At least the ring is at the bottom of the hill. Of course, it was painful to fall your way to it but I'm getting there!

Unfortunately for me, the last goblin was still chasing me down the hill. I get up quickly and step through to the human realm. I don't stop running until I see the edge of the woods. Aaaand the goblin followed me out… great. I burst out into the clearing with a burst of speed, until I trip on a damn stick. What the fuck is life? I hit the ground hard, and curl into a ball because, ow, that shit hurt!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Izuku POV**

"I am hurt, I am very much hurt." The boy said after tumbling out of the woods.

He gets up, dusts himself off, and looks at me. His eyes go wide with confusion and wonder, and we point at each other with both hands. We look exactly alike, other than our eyes and ears! Just then, something else ran out from in the woods.

"Oh, shit that's right I gotta run!" The boy yells.

"What the _absolute hell_ is that thing?!" I shout in pure confusion and fear. This thing is green, grotesque, and looks like it's out for blood!

Out of pure instinct and adrenaline, I use biokinesis to wrap it up in thick, unforgiving vines. It started growling in rage in protest to it, but no way I'm letting it hurt that guy.

The doppelganger stops in his tracks and stares at that- thing, whatever it is. His chest and mouth start glowing with a red-orange light, and he blows a stream of fire at it. After that he pulls out an iron knife, and kills it for good. He looks at me with a bright smile of gratitude, and introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Uaithne! I just came from the faerie world! You look exactly like me so I think I know exactly who you are!"

I stare at him, absolutely dumbfounded. Firstly, he's insane! You'd think he'd be freaking out a little more after being chased by that green thing! Second, I am his changeling! He's so calm about meeting me it's nuts!

"Uh, hi?" I manage. Jeez, what the heck is going on anymore?

"M-my name is Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you, even if the circumstances could have been a lot different."

"Yeah, definitely would've been better if I wasn't getting chased by goblins!" He laughed.

All Might finally recovered from his own shock and said something. Young Midoriya, you know what this means, right? You don't have to worry about your counterpart anymore! He's alive!"

He's absolutely right. I don't have to worry about the fact he could've been killed for taking my place now. Oh shit, what do I do with him now that he's here?!

"Oh, yeah! You really wouldn't've had to worry about that until pretty recently if I'm being honest," he said, "Lady Fiadh and Lord Skáthach took pretty good care of me, kinda like they would a high-class servant. Yes, Skáthach did beat me from time to time, and I only had to leave because he was getting dangerous, but until now things were fine. Lady Fiadh even gave me a survival pack and an enchantment to survive the feywilds! Look at the knife she gave me!" He said it all as if he was proud of what he experienced, holding up the knife.

All Might accidentally voiced his thoughts out loud, "Oh, tiny child no…"

I'm thinking the same thing, but both Uaithne and I look back at him. I look at him with the same look he has on his face, and Uaithne looked at him in confusion.

"What? I only lived my life as a servant and just survived the feywilds for two days, what's the problem? Also, who's the dude behind you?"

I put both of my hands together, inhaled, and quietly muttered, "No… you poor, poor boy…"

He looked at me more confused than ever. Oh, boy was he gonna have to learn about our world fast…

Neither All Might or I could explain this to him, we didn't know how to. We just agreed to show him around while I made the decision to take him home with me. Oh, Mother Earth, I'm scared for the future. What will mom think? Will she still accept me as her son?

"You do realize this is just like the Spiderman meme, right?" All Might observed, already done with everything today.

"Oh my gosh, you're so right!"

"What's a meme?" Uaithne asked, still utterly confused.

"A meme is something funny that goes around the internet for a while, eventually becoming so well known that you can quote it and everyone will get it."

"What's the internet?"

"Oh, boy here we go…"

I ended up meeting my counterpart today, and not in the way I would've ever expected to. All Might and I finished training today, with Uaithne observing as he tried to wait patiently for us to finish. He started running across the beach with me, marveling at all of the trash and old electronics, and never stopped asking questions. My heart clenched for what this boy went through because of me; never experiencing the internet, never seeing a modern city, never having a regular childhood with other children. He grew up a servant, but he's free to do as he chooses now. I made a vow to help him in any way I can, and that starts with taking him home to finally meet his mother after fifteen years…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's a wrap for chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make this series better in the comments, I'm eager to hear your responses to it. Also, feel free to ask questions about the lore or anything that might be unclear, because I make a lot of mistakes in my writing and would like to know what you think. Next chapter, we see what Inko thinks of this new information and seeing her biological son again!**


	5. You're Both My Sons

**Hello people, I'm back with chapter 5! It's been a while, I know. I'm still not going to have a regular update schedule, because I know I'm not going to be able to manage it. Between school, family, and other things, this is going to be updated pretty sporadically. I'd also like to thank Chariot Goat for some ideas for future events in this story. They really helped me out in planning what to do next! For this chapter, you might want to have some tissues. There is going to be lots of sad moments and crying. I know, I'm a mean bitch for doing bad stuff to these poor boys! Without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Izuku POV**

Uaithne and I were walking down the street towards the apartment. All of these worst-case scenarios started whirling around in my head, jumping from one thing to the next; each getting worse each time. Uaithne, sensing my distress, puts a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Dude, she raised you. It's not like she's gonna just kick you to the curb. Besides, I might be feeling the same way as you are right now. It's nerve wracking to finally meet her for the first time, after fifteen years…"

The way he looked at me told me everything I needed to know. He was curling and uncurling his fists, his eyes were teary, and he was shaking slightly. It seemed like he was as close to crying as I was. I hadn't even considered the fact that he could be feeling this way, I thought he'd be excited to meet his mother!

As soon as we reached the apartment, we stopped outside of the door, both hesitant to go inside and face her. We faced each other and looked each other in the eye. Uaithne nodded as if to say, 'I'm ready, let's do this.' I reciprocated by turning and unlocking the door, slowly stepping inside with him right behind me.

"Uh, M-mom? I'm home! I-uh, there's something I need to tell you, and someone you need to meet!"

We hear her footsteps walking hurriedly towards the door.

"Oh, come inside! Did you fina-" She tried to say something, but the words got caught in her throat as she looked at the person her son was talking about. Her eyes widened in confusion and shock.

Oh, the dam broke. Tears started streaming down my face and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a sob.

"H-hi…" Uaithne smiled awkwardly and waved. His smile looked forced.

"I-I'll go make some tea. Why don't you two go sit down?" she murmured, the shock wearing off somewhat. When she hears this, it's definitely going to come back full force.

I lead Uaithne over to the couch and we sat down. After about a minute or two, the sound of footsteps started to come toward the living room. She comes in hesitantly, and sat down in the chair opposite to us. She looked at me as if searching my face for some semblance of an answer.

"Izuku, what's this about? Why does he look exactly like you?"

"I-I'm a changeling…" I'm trying to keep myself from breaking down on the spot, "I'm not your biological son…"

Her eyes widened even more if that's even possible, "Have you always known? Why did you never think to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I was scared you would d-disown me o-or kick me out, or just not accept me…" I let out another sob, "I was scared you would h-hate me!"

The barrier on my emotions finally crumbles as I break down, and I feel some of my power leak out; dulling my senses. I couldn't see my mother coming over to hug me, nor could I feel Uaithne try to comfort me by rubbing my back. I just grabbed onto my mother, and cried.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Uaithne POV**

OK, I have absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. Izuku is inconsolable, and the lady, my biological mother, is trying to calm him down. I did the best thing I could think of and started rubbing his back.

"Oh, Izuku… You know I'd never do that to you… You're my son, biologically or not."

Soon enough, mom (can I even call her that right now?), was crying with him. Oh geez, I really wasn't hoping that our meeting would go down like this.

Izuku was bawling. Hard. He was not going to calm down anytime soon.

…

It turns out I was right. This went on for an hour. AN HOUR. I just sat there awkwardly trying to comfort these two for an hour straight, and I'm just mentally exhausted by this point. They sit up and just NOW remember I'm here.

"Look, I'm happy you two got your little thing resolved, but I have been sitting here awkwardly trying to comfort you two for a long ass time."

That seemed to get them back to the dragon in the room, because they both scrambled to their feet.

"Did you actually forget I was here?!"

"Oh yeah, I still need to introduce you to him!" Izuku said, embarrassed about this whole thing, "Mom, this is Uaithne. Your biological son."

Mom was sheepish as she looked at me, and finally introduced herself, "I'm Inko Midoriya. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Even though you never knew I existed in the first place, but nice to meet you too!"

Izuku just facepalmed at our exchange.

So we took some time to explain why exactly I'm here, and that I had no place to go. She looked absolutely horrified at my story, but I'm still not sure exactly why this was so bad. I mean, it wasn't even bad!

Mom went to set up the guest room almost immediately, while Izuku walked into the laundry room.

"Wait, holy shit I get my own room?!"

"Of course, did you not have one while in the fae realm?"

"No, I just slept on Fiadh's couch most of the time."

"Oh you poor boy…" Mom looked at me in pity.

"Just what is so bad about my life prior to this?!"

Izuku shouted from the laundry room, "Everything!" As soon as he said it, he emerged from the laundry room with some spare clothing, "Here, take these. You look like you just came from a renaissance fair!"

He gave me a t-shirt that had kanji I couldn't read on it, and some soft looking pants. These clothes are strange to me, but I did as I was told. As soon as I was done changing, I went to help set up the guest- no, my new room.

The walls were bare, but that could (and definitely would) be changed later. Izuku and mom are currently trying to make the bed. I step in with a look that says 'let me help.'

Taking hold of the end of the sheets, I spread them out with the finesse of a professional housekeeper; Smoothing out the wrinkles and folds, making sure the sides were even on each side with extreme accuracy, fluffing the pillows quickly and until they were the best they could be. Mom and Izuku were staring at me like I grew a third head.

"How you managed to do that perfectly, better than the two of us together, I don't know. Can you teach me how you did that?" Izuku gaped in awe, and Inko was nodding her head profusely.

"Skáthach just hit me until I got it right, and are you saying you _don't_ know how to do this?"

Nothing but pure horror was being shown on their faces.

"Seriously, please just someone explain why it's so horrible!"

"No one should ever hit a child! That's what's wrong with it!" Inko looked like she was about to go and find my old master, and murder him slowly and painfully.

"Why not? I was a servant!"

"You shouldn't have been a servant in the first place!"

"It should've been me!"

That shout was enough for Mom to almost give herself whiplash from how fast she moved. We both looked at Izuku with very wide eyes. Our silence was enough of an indicator for him to continue.

"If I hadn't been swapped with him in the first place, he wouldn't have been a servant, he wouldn't have been beaten, and none of this would have ever happened!"

Mom looked like she was about to start crying again. "You did nothing wrong, don't you ever blame yourself for this!"

I march up to Izuku, tears in my eyes, and slap him. He's slack-jawed, shocked by the suddenness of it all. I go in for a hug, and he starts sputtering in surprise.

"She's right. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control. Besides, even though we've only known each other for a day, you seem like a cool person. Without this, we never would've met, and I probably wouldn't have any friends."

As fate would have it, he started crying again. I didn't even think that was possible after crying for an hour straight. He latched onto me this time though, I'm not gonna complain. After all, we're brothers now.

Inko moved in to join in on our hug and whispered, "You're both my sons, and nothing can change that."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed chapter 5! I'm sorry this took so long to come out, I've had pretty bad writer's block.**


	6. I Already Want To Run You Over

**Hello, people! I'm back with another chapter! Yes, I'm alive! Things have honestly been pretty hard lately, so I'm sorry for taking so long! Also, Izuku gave Uaithne a nickname, "U," because his name is really hard to pronounce. WIthout further ado, on with chapter 6!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Izuku POV**

"Mom, we've only known U for about a day. We can't leave him alone, who knows what he could do? He doesn't understand the human realm at all!"

"Now, we don't know that. I'm sure he's a good kid," mom gives him the benefit of the doubt, "besides, he's going to be occupied with online schooling for the next ten months."

We look towards U trying to use the computer, quickly getting the hang of its functions.

"Uh, Inko?" Uaithne asked.

"Yes? And you can call me mom. After all, you're my son, and you live here."

"I can't read any of this…"

… What?

"You can't read?!" I shouted, confused as to why he didn't bring this up earlier.

"Nope. What kind of servant knows how to read?"

I made a noise akin to a squeak and spluttered in shock. Inko just stared in horror. This dude just said that like it was obvious he didn't have _a basic life skill_.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I thought it was obvious, and I didn't think it was important anyway. Welp, looks like I'm wrong!" He says with a chuckle.

I just facepalm, and face my mother with an 'I told you so,' look on my face. She sighs, defeated.

"Ok, well, I guess we can work that out and get you started later," she says.

"Well, I guess you'll want something to do, so hold on a sec." I walk over to him and the computer and type in a gaming site, "this should tide you over until we get back. If you get bored, you can watch a movie or something. Those are kept in the cabinet under the TV."

He nods with a grin on his face, and I explain how to play the games on that site. By the looks of things, he's already enjoying it. I guess that makes it a good time for us to go.

"All right, I have to go before I'm late to school. See you when I get home, U!"

"See ya Zuku," he says, concentrating on his game.

Mom waves a quick goodbye and we step outside the apartment. I almost power walk to school in a jumble of nerves since I have to worry about what he'll do with no supervision.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **3rd Person POV (After school)**

Izuku almost ran back to his apartment, fearing what their apartment will look like after leaving U alone nearly a whole day. He sprints up the stairs and slams open the door. There was no time wasted running towards his room, and he was now terrified that there's smoke filtering under his door. How the fire alarms weren't going off, he didn't know.

He opens the door to find Uaithne just casually staring at the flaming computer.

"Oh hi!" He waves cheerfully, "I think I broke it, whoops!"

"What the FU-"

The fire alarms started blaring.

"Uaithne, put it out!"

"Ok, jeez, you don't have to shout at me."

By some miracle, he manages to put out the fire and the alarms stop blaring.

"Dude, what the fuck?! How did you manage to set the computer on _fire_?!"

"I got mad when I kept losing at a hard level, and my fire breath acted up in my fury."

Izuku glared at U, and if looks could kill, Uaithne would've dropped dead on the floor right then and there. He didn't even flinch at his brother's fury.

"So, movie?"

"No, we need to get a new computer now," Izuku struggled to keep his voice at a normal volume. If this was in a public setting, any onlooker would shy away from the impending beatdown he was about to get from his twin. Horrible past be damned, he destroyed the computer!

"I'm calling mom. Open the window to filter out the smoke, and then get out of my room."

"Geez, what are you so angry about? It's just a bunch of wires and plastic."

"That 'bunch of wires and plastic' costs a LOT of money!"

"I've never had to use money, so I don't care." He calmly swiveled out of the computer chair. "Also, why do you look like you want to kill me?"

Uaithne looked calm on the outside, but Izuku could _feel_ the terror radiating off of him. Izuku just glared at him, and spoke through gritted teeth.

"You might want to sleep with one eye open tonight…"

Uaithne shivered in fear. He had no doubt in his mind that he was going to get one hell of beat down from his brother.

Izuku cussed and took out his cellphone. Not even paying attention to the way that U was ever so slowly creeping toward the window. Izuku stepped out of the room just as U crawled out the window to avoid his brother, for the longest time he possibly could.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Inko POV**

The phone rang loudly in my pocket, just fifteen minutes after Izuku usually gets home from school. I have a bad feeling about this, and a shiver travels down my spine. One look at the caller ID is enough to tell me that Izuku came home to something outrageous.

"Hey, Mom," Izuku said. He sounded angrier than I've ever seen him.

"Izuku, honey, what's going on?" I'm definitely worried now.

"Uaithne destroyed the computer. He set it on fire because he got mad!"

Wait, what?

"How did he do that?"

"He got a fire breathing quirk, and in his words, "my fire breath acted up in my fury." He was just casually staring at the flaming computer like it was normal!" Izuku seethed.

Oh, so he got Hisashi's quirk, huh? Makes sense, but still not ideal.

"We'll worry about the computer later, just make sure he doesn't do anything else destructive. Put on a movie or something."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, except the fire department just got here asking what the hell happened."

Okay, today really isn't going well.

"I'll be home in a bit, just stay put for now ok?"

"No, it's all been taken care of, don't worry about it!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, hesitant to leave them alone again.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he doesn't start another fire."

"Alright, I will see you later, okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, talk to you later Mom."

I hung up and went back to work, still worried about what they'll be up to.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **All Might POV**

I stood in the middle of the beach, waiting for Young Midoriya to come to training. If I know the boy, he wouldn't be late unless something happened. I decided to give him a call.

As I got out my phone, he and his doppelganger came sprinting in. Why did he bring his twin?

"Sorry for the wait," Midoriya yelled, "Uaithne set the computer on fire!"

"Wait, what?!" I coughed up some blood in surprise.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I came home from school to find!"

I… I don't know how to respond to this information.

"Oh!" exclaimed Uaithne, "I forgot to ask who the hell this guy was yesterday! My bad!"

Uh, that's gonna be tough to explain, since he's already seen me in both forms.

Young Izuku asks Uaithne, "I need you to tell me honestly. How good are you at keeping secrets?"

"Depends on the severity of the secret. What level are we talking here?"

Young Izuku gives his doppelganger a serious look. "You can't tell anyone or else this will cause chaos for most of the human world level."

That causes the other young Midoriya's eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates. "Oh damn, that big? Ok, I won't tell a soul!" He looks to me with determination; the same kind his twin has already shown me. I know I can trust this kid, even though he's the most chaotic teen I've ever met.

That launches young Izuku and I into an explanation of the events leading up to me becoming his mentor, about One For All, why it's such a big deal, and why he can't tell anyone. He takes in all of that information in stride, an analytical expression crossing his features. He nods in understanding.

"I promise you, All Might, I won't tell a soul, and I promise to guard your secret to my death!" He stands tall and proud, the weight of what he's been told sinking in.

"You won't have to go so far as to die for it, but I admire that conviction, young man!"

"Nope sorry! I've already promised I'd die to keep it! No going back now!" Uaithne flashes a cheeky grin. Well, at least he's trustworthy. Now I just have to keep him from actually dying.

Izuku just facepalms.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's a wrap for this chapter! I'd like to thank you if you've stuck around for this long, even though I haven't updated in like, a year. I'm sorry about that! I've just been dealing with writer's block, but hey! At least I'm back now! I'll see you next time y'all!**


	7. I'm About to End This Man's Whole Career

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter! I know that I just went from not uploading for a year to two chapters in like two weeks, but that's the beauty of inspiration right? My upload schedule is still going to be pretty messed up, I'm not that well off yet. However, I really hope you stick with me even with that information! If you have any suggestions for what you want to see in this story in the future, please give me some feedback. I'd love to hear it! The story will be in 3rd person POV from now on, unless I really can't figure out any other way to write what I'm thinking. ALSO, I'm going to be working my way up to making my chapters a hell of a lot longer, would you all like that? Please let me know in the reviews! Without any further delays, on with chapter 7!**

"Izuku, you're going to be late for school!" Is the first thing Uaithne heard waking up, only to hear Izuku's mad dash for the door right afterwards. He heard him yell goodbye, and then scrambled out the door. Well, he might as well get up and do something.

He gets up and strolls into the kitchen, where his mom was just getting ready to leave for work.

"Oh! Good morning sweetie, breakfast is on the table for you." Inko was a little surprised to see him up so early, he's usually out like a light once he and Izuku got home from wherever they've been going for the past few months.

"Thanks Mom," he replied. He sat down at the table and noticed that his brother left one of his notebooks. "Can you give me the directions to Izuku's school building? He left something here."

Inko didn't seem surprised since he was running late. She told him where to go and left. Knowing what he was going to do today, Uaithne ate his breakfast and went to change his clothes. He stole more clothes from Izuku, of course, since he didn't have any of his own just yet. He looked at Izuku's clothes, and vowed to help him with his sense of style. Inko said something yesterday about maybe going shopping this weekend, so he didn't have to worry about it for long.

He tried to make his hair look semi-decent, he really did. It's just his curse to have wild, uncontrollable hair apparently. At least he'd been taught how to make himself look nice, right? That's one thing Fiadh did right in his eyes. Once he was somewhat satisfied with how he looked, he started his quest.

He looked around Mustafu in wonder. He's never seen such big buildings! The biggest house he's seen before this was the Ma- Skáthach's house, which was three floors. He was a little intimidated by the change in scenery, even if he didn't admit it. Before he knew it, he was at the gates of Aldera middle school.

He walked in, and went to a room he hoped was the main office. He checked the plaque on the wall next to the door, but he couldn't read so the effort was in vain. Uaithne was greeted by a woman behind a desk.

"Hello, welcome to Aldera Middle School. How- oh!" A look of surprise crossed her features, "You look exactly like one of the students here!"

"Yeah, I know, I look like I'm his clone. I'm looking for Midoriya Izuku."

"Are you his brother?" she asked.

"Ah, no. We're cousins actually! I'm visiting them from abroad. I am looking for him though, he forgot a notebook at home and I thought I'd bring it to him."

"Ah alright. Here is your visitor's pass. Please bring it back before you leave the building."

He hung the lanyard around his neck, and headed to the classroom using the woman's directions. Well, the best that he could. She told him the name of the classroom, but he still can't read the damn plaques on the walls! At least she said its the third classroom on the right.

As he approached the door, he heard yelling and explosions. What is going _on_ in there?

As Uaithne opened the door, a blonde with an explosion quirk detonated one on Izuku's desk and was yelling at him. He had the fucking nerve to do that to _Uaithne's_ brother? The teacher was just standing there, allowing this. Izuku and the blond noticed him in the doorway. Izuku's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and the blond somehow became angrier.

"Hey, who the fuck is this?! Why does he look just like you, Deku?!"

Uaithne saw red. "Who the fuck are you to do that to him?! Back off before I make you!"

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge nerd?" the blond set off a few more explosions, aiming to intimidate him.

"You fucking bet your ass, Blasty! Let's go, bitch." Uaithne put up his fists. Anyone could see from the look on his face, that Katsuki was about to get _fucked up_. He looked crazed, smiling and wide eyed in the most threatening way possible.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Izuku's voice rang out. "Uaithne, don't you dare! Kaachan, stand down!"

Inevitably, his cries were ignored. Katsuki lunged at him, explosions ringing out. Uaithne saw his chance, and blew fire at him. It was obviously not what Katsuki was expecting, and he just barely dodged it. The heat of the fire caused the nitroglycerine in his sweat to explode on his right side.

Katsuki let out a yell of surprise, and his assault was momentarily halted. In the split second of time that cost him, Uaithne darted up and punched him as hard as he possibly could with a hard uppercut to the jaw.

Katsuki was out before he hit the floor. Izuku and the rest of the class sat there stunned. Katsuki got beat in a minute's time. Even the teacher was at a loss.

"Oh! I totally forgot what I was doing here! My bad!" Uaithne held out Izuku's notebook for him to take. Izuku spluttered out a response.

"Wait- you can't just- what? Uaithne why did you do that?!"

"What? You say that like I _wasn't_ supposed to take his ego down a peg or two. Why was he doing that to you in the first place? And why do you use such a familiar nickname for that jerk? Unless his name is actually Kaachan, and then I'd kinda feel bad for the guy."

That got a couple of sniggers from some of Izuku's classmates. Izuku didn't know how to react.

"His name is Katsuki Bakugou, and you can't just go beating people up!"

"Why not tell that to him, then? He seems to do that to you a lot, and you let him get away with it! Why is it any different for me to give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"That's different-"

"No, it's not. C'mon Zuku, you know better than that!"

This is the point where the teacher stepped in. He was scolding Uaithne for starting a fight, but not Katsuki for beating up another student. How fucked up is that?

"I've heard enough," said Uaithne, his tone threatening, "why is it that I get in trouble for this, but the ticking time-bomb on the ground doesn't get at least a slap on the wrist for doing the same thing to Izuku?"

Izuku stood up, picked up his stuff, grabbed Uaithne by the ear, and walked out; apologizing to the teacher before he shut the door.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going home for the day. You just embarrassed me in front of my classmates and teacher!"

"Are you kidding me, Zuku? This school is awful to you, and that dick deserved what he had coming to him! The teachers just let this slide, and it's ridiculous! We're gonna have a serious discussion about self-defense for you and getting this school in serious trouble."

"Uaithne, just not now…" Izuku practically begged him to shut up. He looked mortified, and his doppelganger took that as his queue to be quiet. The walk back to the apartment was silent, aside from the traffic going past them on the roads.

They didn't even talk once they got back, Izuku just settling on calling his mother and telling her what happened before the school does.

 _"Izuku? Why are you calling me so early? Did something happen?"_

"Yeah, something bad happened at school. Uaithne came in, and, mind my language, beat the shit out of Kaachan for something he was doing. I would've dealt with it myself but-" Uaithne snatched his cell phone from his hands and raised his voice in frustration. He accidentally put the phone on speaker when he took it.

"This "Kaachan" guy set off an explosion on Izuku's desk, and the teachers let it happen! I walked in and Izuku was practically curled in on himself and no one did anything to help!"

"GIVE BACK THE FUCKING PHONE!" Izuku seethed, he did not want his mother to worry about something like this, she has her own problems!

"Dude no, she needs to know! How long has this been going on?!"

"It's none of your business! You don't go to school anyway!"

Uaithne looked like Izuku had grown a second head, "Of course this is my business! You're my brother, and I _care_ about you! Why can't you see that? I just saw the kind of thing Skáthach did to me from a different point of view, and you _don't_ see the problem here?!"

 _"Izuku, honey, why didn't you tell me about this?"_ Inko's voice rang out loud and clear, concern and worry flooding into her tone. _"'I'm coming home, we're all having a serious discussion. Please don't kill Uaithne before I get home."_

Inko hung up the phone, leaving Izuku seething in silence, however Uaithne could see that underneath all that anger, that he was guilty. Why on earth would he be feeling guilty?

Izuku snatched his phone back and stormed into his room, slamming the door. Uaithne walked to the door and tried to talk to him.

"Izuku, can you let me in? I think you need to-"

" _I don't want to talk to you right now."_ came his reply, the door muffling his words a little bit. He could clearly hear wavering in his voice, like he was crying.

Ok, so he'd have to get in another way.

Uaithne stepped outside, and shut the door softly so Izuku didn't hear him leave. He went over to the side of the apartment, and started scaling the building. Ignoring the shouts of surprise of the other inhabitants, he climbed up until he reached the safety of Izuku's bedroom window. Needless to say, Izuku shouted in shock at the fact he just climbed in through his window.

"Dude what the _fuck?!_ I told you that I didn't want to talk! And how did you get up the building?!" Izuku hid his face in his hands, hiding his tear-stained cheeks.

"You obviously have some shit going through your head that you can't process. I won't ask you to talk. At least not until Mom gets home. I just want to be here for you right now." Uaithne opened his arms. For Izuku, it was the most confusing thing he's ever witnessed until he realized what he was doing.

 _Oh, he's offering a hug._

Izuku hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, and Uaithne gently squeezed him back. He wasn't able to hold back his emotions anymore, and cried into his brother's shoulder while Uaithne just held him close.

 **That's a wrap for chapter 7! Yes, I'm mean to poor Izuku, but for the sake of brotherly love and Katsuki's first encounter, I did it anyway. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading, and I'll see y'all next chapter!**


End file.
